Two Lives, Two Masks and a Bowl of Broken Promises
by wynter-chan
Summary: Relena is trapped in an abusive marriage with...Quatre! After a horrendous night Relena reflects on her life & what she has. What will she do when this happens again? Where is Heero & will he come to her rescue? RR .
1. Shadowed Dreams

A.N- Salut minna-chan! I…I…breaks down sobbing I can't believe you people actually liked my story! sob u like me, u actually like me sob Okai enough of that ^_^ sigh I didn't get any flames, so I guess my friends can't have their bbq. shrugs maybe this chapter will b the one. Well I want to address a few things:

**Le-** ummm, they're not catholic…… Duo's catholic but Quatre is Arabic and Relena's…something. Gomen for the slight misunderstanding ^_^

**Nightheart & Sailor Triforce-** I agree with you. Quatre **is** empathic and I do really hate making Quatre abusive, but it's just for the sake of the story. 

I need you people to help me decide something…..

Question---- do u want me to change Quatre around or keeping him the same, and do u want 1x R **or** R x 4 **or** R x mystery person?

Disclaimer: sigh I tried to buy Gundam Wing, but the creators wouldn't let me buy it for my whole life's savings- a grand and beautiful nickel. I mean what is the world coming to! Isn't a nickel enough to satisfy you greedy pigs! So I don't own Gundam Wing sobs _ Hmmm.. maybe I should raise my offer up 4 cents…….

' denotes thoughts

* denotes time/scene change

_italics_ denotes flashback/dreams

**Title: Two Lives, Two Masks and A Bowl of Broken Promises**

**Chapter 2: Shadowed Dreams**

'Faster...faster...FASTER' her mind screamed as she ran harder in hopes of escaping the shadows that were after her, but it is impossible to run from that which is everywhere. Her breaths came in short bursts, as her body struggled to keep up with her demanding mind. 

_Relena fell to her knees as she felt her heart leap savagely at her chest. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth tear at her insides. Her eyes flew open, and pure primal pain shimmered in the depths of her eyes. _

_"Stop!" she moaned, tears of agony streaking down her face. _

_"STOP IT!!"_

_She cried out as the pain consumed her and everything exploded in silence. _

** ^.^ **

_Relena groaned softly and sat up. 'Auh, what happened' she thought. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room; her cerulean eyes taking in her surroundings. White, white was all she saw, endless blinding white. Relena got up slowly and walked around this new abode. _

_"Hello?" she called to the surrounding void._

_"Is anybody here?"_

_Silence was her only answer._

_Relena glanced around again in hopes of spotting something familiar, but all she could see was continuous white. The white unnerved her; it was too bright and clean. It seemed to be deceptive somehow; it was as if the white was a mask to conceal the sins and impurities that polluted this world. Relena shivered as she felt the temperature behind her drop to a chill.   She whirled around to notice that a black translucent mist had begun creeping up to her. Relena sighed in relief._

_"At least the black is covering the white."_

'But isn't there something disturbing about this shadowy fog', her mind softly whispered.  Relena looked deeper into the swirling shadows, looking for the threat her mind seemed to warn her about.  Nothing could be seen, but the menacing darkness. Nevertheless, something pulled her into the darkening fog, capturing her gaze and attention.

_A pair of eyes gleamed deep within the sinister shadows; blue, deep rich storm blue eyes. Eyes as unfathomable as the ocean, eyes that held no emotion, but still spoke with compassion.  (A.N hmmm, I wonder who that could be...^.^)_

_"Heero," Relena murmured in quiet astonishment. _

_"Heero!" she said with a greater force as she ran towards those eyes._

She laughed as she ran, forgetting her miseries and the surrounding darkness.  Strong arms wrapped around her as she was engulfed in a world of light and warmth. She nuzzled farther into the strong chest, relishing in the warmth and safety she had found. The iron arm around her tightened as if to protect her from the world around or to lock her away.

_"Heero, I…" Relena mumbled into the soft fabric of his shirt._

_"Heero, I…"she whispered again this time tilting her head to glance up at Heero's face._

_Relena's screams cut through the air as she finally got a view of his face. No, not Heero's face, but a face of a zombie, a youkai*._

_Two glowing beetles flew out of its empty, sunken eye sockets. All flesh and skin had been rotted away- or eaten away by rabid piranhas. Only bits of muscle and tenderized meat clung stubbornly to the rotted, bug-steeped corpse. Worms and insects dribbled down from the cracks and chasms in the skull, adorning the burned lattice like face. Old and fresh blood steamed down from the black pits of its eyes- a deep red river of tears. The thing opened its mouth to smile and long dead vermin and decayed flesh rained down. _

_"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Relena shrieked in pure and utter horror. _

_She harshly shoved him away and staggered back.  Relena burst into a run. After a few meters she felt a cold touch on her shoulder and was whirled around. "Heero" stood grinning at her, cruel and sardonic. _

_It stepped towards her, skeletal hands outstretched.  Relena tried to run away once more, but that thing was too fast. Long bony fingers wrapped around her neck as she twisted around and desperately tried to free herself from the icy grip of death.  But it was no use, her life and energy was being drained as she was held in its embrace. The zombie pulled Relena closer to its putrid body, and lowered its lips- or what you would call the two dead worms oozing ancient slime that lay over its mouth lips- to her ear._

_"We'll be together, now and forever," the corpse whispered in sadness and malicious joy. _

_Relena screamed as the carcass lowered its non-existent face down towards hers. _

The sun filtered in through the small square of a window, casting its warm golden rays about. The darkness and gloom of the room had been forced to retreat into the realm of eternal shadows by its rival- Apollo the golden one. The room dripped with gold paint and glimmer. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Relena yelled as she jerked wide-awake, gasping and wheezing. 

She gingerly brought her hands up to feel her neck. Her neck felt cool and smooth, no holes and she felt no pain. Pain, her mind numbly whispered back. Relena was confused, but then understood…and felt it. The pain, anger and hurt burst forth, like demon angels. She was engulfed in their wings of crimson agony. A strangled cry escaped Relena's throat as she struggled to suppress the onslaught of pain.  Sadly she was unable to ward off the lightning flashes of pain and she succumbed to welcome darkness

Tbc…

________________________________________________________________________

Japanese Terms

youkai: demon

A.N-- ^_^; This chapter is sorta off, ne? I know its confusing, but this dream is meant to be interpreted. Why did Heero turn into a zombie or was he always a zombie? Why did I even right this? O_o I promise the next one will be better. I dunno where is Quatre and dunno if I should give him an appearance in the next chapter. Please review and give me an answer to the survey question

---do u want me to change Quatre around or keeping him the same, and do u want 1x R **or** R x 4 **or** R x mystery person?

That's it for now and I'm sure all you readers are bored of me. ^_^

Ja ne

P.s…hmmm, wonder wheres heero-kun…?, review to find out ^_^


	2. Why Me

A.N- Hi minna! This is my first anime fanfic; it may not be that good, but hey it's my first try! Reviews are definitely welcome! Flames will be distributed to my friends who are obsessed with fire, (maybe they'll get enough to make a barbecue). ^_^ Read and (hopefully enjoy)! 

Disclaimer: holds up a sheet of glossy paper According to this decree I own Gundam Wing! Laughs hysterically Lawyers in black suits come and grab the sheet of paper and tear it in half NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! You dumb lawyers! Lawyers turn around Uh….heh…heh…I didn't mean that mutters under breath yeah right. So you see I don't own gundam wing, so u can't sue :P. Lawyers come back Err….I gotta run, enjoy the story!

Warnings: Marital abuse, major OOC.

' denotes thoughts

* denotes time/scene change

_italics_ denotes flashback/dreams

Title: Two Lives, Two Masks and A Bowl of Broken Promises 

**Prologue/Chapter 1: Why me?**

Stifled sobs echoed through the black abyss of the watching chamber. A miniscule window allowed the moon's silver tendrils to pierce the shrouding darkness. The shimmering light shone onto an old bouquet of flowers, a dusty yellow photo album, a discarded wedding figurine and caressed the face of a china doll, its face worn and cracked: all remnants of a happier life. The silver visage of the moon slipped behind the ominous clouds once more and the room was plunged into perpetual darkness.

Relena Dorlian, vice-foreign minister and former Queen of the World, laid tired and beaten, crouched in a fetal position, in the darkest recesses of the room.  

Her head was bowed in deep thought, broken by the occasional sob. More minutes passed before Relena raised her dull blue eyes to confront the foreboding shadows. At that moment, the moon shone its mirror light through the wispy clouds and graced Relena's angelic face- a face that was beaten and battered. The revealing light slowly fell to her pale bruised arms. Cuts adorned the pale flesh like grotesque jewellery. Its job done, the moon once more retreated to its cloudy fortress. 

Relena buried her face in her hands and one tentative word escaped her trembling lips, 

"Why?"

~~ ^.^ ~~

_A young man nervously kneeled in front of Relena, his hands trembling like a leaf on a crisp autumn day._

_"Re...Re...Relena-kun...I...I...just wan...ted to ask yo...u if...if...if...ah damnit!" the young man stammered angrily. _

_"Sweetheart, take deep breaths.  I don't think I'm THAT intimidating." Relena remarked with a rainbow laugh._

_The young man smiled and gathered up every reservoir of courage within him._

_"Relena Dorlian, my golden tenshi*, aishiteru*...will you do me the honour of...becoming my wife?"_

_"Took you long enough to ask, but...YES!" Relena yelled in ectasy as she flung herself into the open arms of her new fiancée._

"You said you love me."

** ^.^ **

_Duo Maxwell grinned as he stood in front of the happy couple. _

_"Do you Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and cough protect, through rich and cough poor and love 'till death do you part? _

_"I do." smiled Relena. _

_Duo's grin grew even larger as he proudly stated, _

_"With the power vested in me by esteemed myself and the Catholic Church, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now smooch the bride and make it good for the ol'pictures buddy!" _

_Relena leaned forward and looked into her husband's_ _clear, crystal orbs, the windows to his soul. Right now, those eyes shone with the light of love, the sparkle of joy and the twinkle of hope. Their lips met in a soft sweet embrace- a kiss from the past, a kiss for the present and a kiss for the bright future to come._

"I was supposed to be happy..." Relena mumbled quietly to the whispering darkness.

** ^.^ **

_"Relena,"_

_"Hmmm," she drowsily murmured. _

_"You have lain before me the Garden of Eden and much more, the only thing I can I give you in return is a promise,"_

_Relena glanced up at him through blissful eyes._

_"I promise you my dear 'lena, to make everyday of your life happy and full, I promised that I will love you from now until the last grain of sand falls through the celestial hourglass and even after eternity, I will still love you."_

_"Arigotou*." _

Relena sighed in heavenly pleasure as she and her beloved husband snuggled closer together and fell into a sleep of ethereal bliss.

"You lied,"

** ^.^ **

Relena tried vainly to stand up, but her husband walked up and gave a devastating kick to her bruised stomach. The pain that exploded in her abdomen wiped her mind clear of everything except for the blinding white flashes of pain. Relena groaned.  Her body ached all over, as if millions upon millions of red ants were tearing away the flesh from her body. Her husband lifted her up slowly and smirked at her wounded body.  A frown graced his face as flung Relena across the room and thundered

_"Stay down you pathetic pacifist bitch!!" _

_Relena's lithe body rebounded off a glass pedestal, effectively shattering it and causing a cold rain of diamond ice to shower down; she was still._

~~ ^.^ ~~

"Why me?" Relena murmured softly. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

Her sobs echoed around the empty room once more. 

"Why Quatre? Why again?" whispered Relena as she fell into the welcoming black nothingness.

To be continued….

________________________________________________________________________

Japanese Terms

tenshi: angel

aishiteru: I love you

arigatou: thank you

**A.N-** Well watcha think? Bet you weren't expecting the abusive husband to be Quatre-kun ne? Quatre fans come storming in, all brandishing deadly frying pans

Wynter-chan backs nervously away Hey, hey, it's not like I wanted Quatre-kun to be the abusive husband fans glare I love Quatre-kun (^_^) I had to write someone in as the abusive husband and Quatre-kun seemed the most likely person to marry Relena*. Review please if you like the story and would like me to continue it! (^_^)

*Heero-kun seems like a very likely person to marry Relena, but I have other plans for him cackles manically What plans you ask, well review and you'll find out! ^_~


End file.
